


i would tell you to call but you wouldn't understand.

by MeganRachel09



Series: Jily Week 2017 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Letters, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganRachel09/pseuds/MeganRachel09
Summary: Jily week 2017 day 2: First Fight /or/ Letter Writing.Lily and James exchange letters the beginning of the summer after sixth year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I live in New Orleans and today is Mardi Gras, so I've been gone all day and just got home lol.  
> Hope you enjoyed this. Not entirely sure what it is.
> 
>  
> 
> _Laissez les bons temps rouler._

I would tell you to call, but you wouldn't understand.

Jily Week Day 2 – Letter Writing  
\----

8 July 1977

Dear Potter,

I kissed you at Platform 9¾ and told you to write me. It's been over a week, you abominable twat. If I don't hear from you posthaste, consider yourself dead to me.

Yours unless you don't write back,  
Lily Evans

PS I hope you are having a good summer with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
\----

9 July 1977

Dear Evans,

I had half convinced myself that you kissing me was a dream. When Remus assured me that it had actually happened, and that I looked like a petrified jellyfish afterward, I nearly lost my shit. I kid you not, it was a very embarrassing sight. You would have loved to see it.

For fear of seeming a bit overeager (which, truthfully, I am), I allowed myself to be talked out of writing you immediately. I am never taking Sirius's advice again.

My summer is going well. Remus and Peter have popped in a few times, but it's mostly been just Sirius and me, and our parents.

How has yours been? I hope your parents are willing to afford you the freedom of adulthood since you are, in our world, an adult now.

Yours, hopefully,

James Potter

PS – I wrote back immediately, so you cannot kill me off yet.

PPS – The blokes and I are going to be in Muggle London on Wednesday so Sirius can look at flats. Would you care to meet up?  
\----

10 July 1977

Potter,

Are you inviting me on a date or to join you and your friends?

Lily  
\----

10 July 1977

Evans,

Straight to the point now, are we?

There are few things in life I will ever ditch my friends for. A date with you is apparently one of them.

Meet me outside the Leaky Cauldron at 3:00 day after tomorrow? It's the only landmark I know in Muggle London.

James

PS – You should feel honoured that I am ditching my friends, you know. They are going to be so hurt.  
\----

11 July 1977

Make it 4:00 and you've got a date.

Lily

PS – I know, I know. I'm a regular Yoko Ono. Never mind, I'll explain tomorrow.  
\----

11 July 1977

I know The Beatles. One of Sirius's many forms of rebellion when he was still living with his family was Muggle music.

See you tomorrow at 4:00.

Elated,

James

PS – Just warning you now, I am going to kiss you properly when I see you. None of that petrified jellyfish nonsense. Be prepared.  
\----

13 July 1977

James,

I had a lovely time even though the boys did track us down and make us look at flats with them.

Looking forward to seeing you all next week at Sirius's flat-warming party.

Yours,  
Lily

PS – Feel free to kiss me like that next time you see me as well. Any time you see me, really.


End file.
